I Wub You
by Orpah
Summary: Canada doesn't know not to stuff his mouth. Also, France doesn't know he's Canada's boyfriend... Little!Canada


Well, I had the cutest idea, from my little brother. So, here it is! It's a combination of two things he's been doing lately... And, yeah, I'm pretty darn sure that France didn't have Canada at the same time Romano was young, but, hey, artistic license and all that...

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

"Here you are, mon petit." A plate was placed in front of Canada, bearing large chocolates. The tot's eyes widened, and he looked up at France incredulously. "These for me, Papa?"

France laughed lightly, affectionately ruffling Canada's silky locks, which were so like his own. "Of course, of course they are. This kind of chocolate has a maple filling, because I know how much you like maple." This brought a chirp of delight from Canada, who immediately picked up one of the big chocolates and shoved the whole thing into his tiny mouth.

The smile on France's face quickly morphed into a concerned frown. "Canada, don't stuff your mouth, you'll choke. Spit it out into my hand." And he cupped his hand under Canada's mouth, which wouldn't close all the way due to the size of the chocolate in it. Canada did not take it well.

"Nuh-uh," he managed around the chocolate, shaking his head and pulling it back away from France's hand. France sighed, putting his hand more insistently under Canada's mouth. "Canada, now, mon petit." Canada's eyes started to water up, and he looked up piteously at France, uttering a long "Mno".

"Come on, you have to spit it out-" "France, you'll never guess the cute thing Romano did the other day!" France was cut off midsentence by Spain appearing, face lit up with delight and remembrance of the cute thing. Both France and Canada turned their heads to face him.

"Oh, really? What was it, mon ami?" Canada was not forgotten; far from it, in fact. France had taken hold of the end of the chocolate and was trying gently to pull it out of Canada's mouth. Canada's teeth were deeply sunk into it, however, so this attempt did not seem likely to succeed.

"He was eating a tomato that was as big as his head! And then when I told him that he looked cute, he turned red just like the tomato!" Spain spread his arms wide, though whether to describe how big the tomato had been or to show just how happy he was was anybody's guess. France laughed, still tugging on the chocolate. "Aw, he is so cute, oui?"

Spain sat down next to France with a sigh. "Yeah... though I really wish he would stop breaking things and shirking his chores... I bet Canada doesn't do that." France shook his head, giving the chocolate a particularly hard tug. "No... He doesn't... But he can be stubborn! And hey, if you don't want Romano, I'll take him off your hands..."

At this point, France became distracted by Spain, and one hand went to stroke his cheek suggestively. Spain took no notice, naturally, instead shaking his head. "No, I would never leave him with you," he said rather blunty, causing France to frown. "Hey, I'm not a bad influence on Canada!" He protested, leaning in closer on Spain, Canada quite forgotten.

Spain leaned back subconsciously, and France's arm was around him in no time. "Oh, I know, but you could never love Romano the way I do..." The hug became rather improperly close, and Canada suddenly balked, pulling the chocolate out of his mouth and attacking Spain.

"No no no! Papa is _my _boyfriend!" he screamed, jamming the chocolate into Spain's face mercilessly. The hug was quickly abandoned, as Spain yelped in surprise at getting chocolate in his eye. France restrained Canada firmly, apologizing to Spain. "I'm so sorry, mon ami, he has never done this before!" He turned back to Canada, frowning at him. "What was that all about? You had better apologize!"

"But Papa, Papa! You're my boyfriend, and I'm going to marry you!" Canada exclaimed in explanation, looking up innocently at him. Spain chuckled good naturedly. "Oh, it's okay, Romano hits me all the time... Sometimes little kids just need to hit something."

France was a little concerned for his friend and how exactly he had reached the conclusion this was okay, but he decided not to press on the matter. Canada cuddled against him possessively, giving a soft, rather unfelt glare at Spain.

Spain just laughed, ruffling Canada's hair. "Relax, I'm not trying to take away France..." He smiled at France, saying jokingly, "I think I'd better leave you two alone. See you later!"

France waved after his friend, calling out, "Au revoir, mon ami!" He considered explaining to Canada that they could not be married, and that he was far too old for him, and that, as his papa, he could not in good conscience have a relationship with him, but then decided that Canada would figure it out in a few years anyway. Or he would just forget the whole notion.

Canada picked up another chocolate, shoving it into his mouth. "I wub you." France sighed, patting him on the head. When would Canada learn not to stuff his mouth...?

/AN/ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My little brother is convinced I'm his girlfriend lately, and I haven't the heart to correct him. Plus, I thought I was going to marry my sister when I was little, so I figure he'll just grow out of it.


End file.
